Where There Is Spring There Is Easter
by Cheerio82897
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Easter follows right after Spring? Spring symbolizes beauty and growth. A time where new life is welcomed to the world and beauty is spread about. Easter is quick to follow, spreading hope throughout the world and into the hearts of children. A Fluffy Bunnymund/Oc Drabble series.
1. Never Race A Rabbit

**Ok so this is a really short oneshot with the Easter Bunny and My Oc, Spirte Flowers (Guardian of Spring) and it is one of my first oneshots so you have been warned! 3 My inspriration came from a story I'm reading right now called _Stained Glass by Teriyaki Teriyaki._If you get the chance READ that story!Its awesome! Ok I'm Done... for now . ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

I always loved visiting Bunnymund, for more reasons than one. He had his own wonderful world just for preparing for Easter. Everything in his world seemed to shimmer, even to eggs that were yet to be painted. I sat silently watching Bunny as he examined and even painted some of the little eggs prancing around him. I was in a trance as he quickly but skillfully painted a purple dyed egg. The eggs came out perfect, but isn't that expected? The _Easter Bunny_ painted them.

Deciding I had been watching long enough, I decided to make my presence known. I hopped up from the ground and strolled over to him. As I got closer his ears slowly raised, twitched, and slightly twisted in my direction.

"Hi Bunny!" I tackled him to the ground before he even had the chance to get up. Fortunately for us, all of the little eggs jumped out of the way before Bunny and I collided with the ground.

"Crikey Sprite! What are you doing?!" He pushed himself up of the ground, causing me to be dropped to his back and back onto the ground. He dusted himself off before extending a paw out to me. I graciously took it and he pulled me up with ease.

"AW! How did you know it was me?!" I pouted. He crossed his arms and leaned down to my eye level.

"Mate, you're the only one who visits me" He leaned back and smirked. He could be so cocky sometimes.

"Oh yeah…" I averted my gaze, but Bunny cleared his throat, once again gaining my attention. His ears were flat against his head as if he was uncomfortable. He actually looked pretty cute when he was nervous and uncomfortable.

"I'm… uh… actually glad you stopped by." He grabbed my hand and pulled me along under a cherry blossom tree. He rubbed the base of his ears before taking my other hand in his paw.

"I'm all ears." He slightly glared at me. I laughed slightly, realizing what I had just said. "Um sorry, bad pun…"

"Anyways… what I wanted to tell you is that I um… Well what I'm trying to say is…" He paused and stared at me. He quickly released my hands and backed away from me. He grabbed at the base of his ears and groaned.

"Crikey! This is harder than I thought!" He yelled turning away from me. Though I knew it was a bit mean, I couldn't help but giggle at how frustrated he was getting. I had a hunch of what he was going to tell me. I touched his furry arm softly causing him to face me once again.

"Well since you're having trouble telling me what you wanted to say. I have something to tell you" I placed both hand on his shoulders, stood on my tippy toes and leaned really close to his face. A nervous look crossed his face and his ears stood erect.

"I love you" I planted a soft kiss on his fuzzy rabbit nose. In his moment of shock I pushed away from him and jetted off in the opposite direction.

"Oy! Where are you going?!" He yelled chasing after me. I got in a few good 5 minutes of running and darted out of his reach before he caught up to me. I was grabbed by my waist and spun around by Bunny. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck.

"What have I always told you mate?" His grip tightened as he pulled me closer to his furry form. "Never. Race. A. Rabbit. " With that he leaned down and caught me in a sweet passionate kiss.

* * *

Extended Ending:

"Bunny"

"Hmm?"

"You Taste like Carrots :3"

"..." The Only response was his nose twitching.

* * *

**Reviews are apprecitated! And if you do I might make other Bunnymund/Oc Oneshots and drabbles**

**Sprite:*Puppy dogs eyes* Pwease Review! I Like being in these stories.**

**Me:... You Just want to Kiss Bunny again 3**

**Sprite: Um I have to, uh, GO HELP SANTA MAKE DECENT COOKIES! BYEZ!**

**Me:... She wants the B :3**

**Bunnymund: What?**

**Me: She wants the bunny **


	2. Lonely

**All I can say is WOW! I can't believe I got so many reviews! Thanks guys it means a lot! Sorry I didn't update sooner I've had to deal with BS this week so… uh…. yeah… That's why I haven't worked on it .. I don't think this is one of my best and again it is pretty short. Sorry!**

**The Queen Gypsy: Sprite is a Human. She's the guardian of Spring. She has full access to Bunnymunds world (A power given to her by the Man on the Moon Aka Manny.) She often helps prepare for Easter.**

**Evax40: Really? I thought Bunnymund was going to be as popular as Jack! That's unfair 0FT0 I guess some people think OC stories are stupid =3=**

**The Killer's Tears: It would be friggin' AWESOME if you made a Bunnymundxoc Fanfic after you're done with your others! I'm sure a lot of people would like it!**

* * *

"Bunny?"

"Hm?"

"Do you ever get lonely?" I looked up at him to see his warm green eyes staring back.

"Naw mate" He pulled me closer him and laid his furry head on top of mine. "I have you and the other guardians to keep me company."

"That's good." I rubbed my face into his bare chest (1) and gave a soft sigh. He always smelt like grass and dew drops, a scent I had grown to love.

"Do you ever get lonely?" He asked as he softly began to stroke my long violet hair.

"Honestly, I do sometimes" the paw stroking my hair stopped.

"Why do you get lonely?" He asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Well, when I'm not here with you, I just go around wandering the world. I don't know any of the other guardians and I don't have little helpers like you do." There were a few moments of silence

"You know, I can introduce you to the other guardians." I lifted my head from his chest and smiled brightly.

"Really?!" I sat up with the sudden rush of joy I felt.

"Of course mate, there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you." He sat up and pulled me back to him.

"That would be Awesome! Thanks Bunny!" He chuckled and snaked his arms around my waist and mine wrapped around his neck. He kissed my forehead softly and cuddled into my neck. I giggled as his rabbit ears tickled my face

"You're welcome Sprite" For the rest of the night we sat in silence just enjoying each other's company.

* * *

**(1) When I say bare chest i dont mean hes bald or anything i just mean hes not wearing his shash or equipment at the moment**

**Remember I'm just getting started with oneshots so that's why their kinda suckish right now... and short. I'll Try harder! But you guys have to keep reviewing!**


	3. Laughter

**Okay, okay I know this is _RRREEEAAALLLYYY LATE_ ( Please don't strangle me TT^TT) but give me a break I'm a 15 year old in high school, juggling everyday responsibilities and loads of homework .**

**Anyway I'm really sorry I've been gone for so long. This might not be the best sense I wanted to get it out before Easter (so I can go ahead and start writing parts of the movies in these drabbles.) After I introduce Sprite to the Guardians I'll start taking request for this drabble series. such as Sprite and North (Bonding) or Sprite and Tooth (Girl time) stuff like that.**

If any of you guys are Robin/Dick Grayson (Young Justice version) fans I suggest you read: _Black Falcon and The Robin and The Falcon_ both written by _Tracylay_.

_**Orihime-San- WOOT! FAVORITES! Haha thanks so much! The movie was helpful (Before it actually came out this past week =.=) because I had never seen the movie and I was trying to write for a character I almost knew nothing about.**_

_**Sanityisnotmything- Yeah they're pretty short but I guess that's how they're supposed to be. Plus dribbles always seem a little incomplete.**_

_**Sayuri-Yuuko- I thought the ending should be a bit funny I'm glad you liked it XD If ya have any suggestions for future drabbles I'd be glad to take them.**_

_**WolfHeart- I completely agree but I've never wrote anything other than a MainCharacterxOC pairing. If I have time I'll give it a try but I can't promise it'll turn out the best.**_

Guest-I know it should be where Sprite is Bunnymunds mate but I feel as though it is way to early for that to happen. I dont think Pookas just go and say 'Hey your cute, your my mate.' and I feel like that's how it would've seemed if I had declared they were mates that early. They're technically just dating but they haven't declared it as boyfriend-girlfriend relationship... If that makes any sense at all... =.= well it'll be explained in later chapters. Any suggestions about how I'd go about this it would be truly appreciated.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT REPEAT DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

* * *

I sat quietly in a cherry blossom tree and watched as a stressed out Bunnymund ran about his beautiful realm. It was a week away from Easter and poor Bunny was running himself crazy, stressing out over the preparations.

"Bunny..." My voice was shrugged off by Bunnymund, as he rushed some plain eggs into a pool of pink dye. Was he ignoring me? Rude...

"Bunnymund..." One of his long ears twitched and twisted in my direction but he completely shrugged it off and hopped over to paint some green dyed eggs. Now I was frustrated with the Pooka. He was intentionally ignoring me. It's not like I expect him to drop everything he was doing just to talk to me but, dang. He could at least acknowledge I was here.

"**E. ASTER BUNNYMUND**!" This caused him to nearly drop the egg and brush he was holding. He turned to me with wide eyes and his ears pressed tightly to his head.

"Blimey Sprite! You nearly gave me a Heart attack! What's wrong?" I floated down from the branch [1] I was resting on and softly landed in front of Bunny.

"You need to calm down some." I sent him a playful smile and poked his cute little nose.

"I can't!" He threw his arms up in frustration and backed away a bit. "Easter's only a week away! I have to make sure all these bloody eggs are painted and ready to go."

He groaned as he spotted a group of eggs, yet to be painted, running into each other causing each egg to fall to the ground. Bunny glared at them, obviously angered by them slacking off. I simply laughed and set all the little guys upright.

"Relax Bunny," I place a hand gently on his fuzzy shoulder. He placed his paw on top of my hand and gave a gentle squeeze.

"Sorry mate. I'm just a bit tense is all, nothing to worry about." I gave the tall pooka a skeptical look.

"Are you kidding me you look as if you just went through at hurricane. Your furs all ruffled up, your arms are completely dyed with multiple colors and you look like you about to have a heart attack!" Seriously has he looked in the mirror lately? Wait does he even own a mirror... Ah, I'm getting side tracked. Focus. "Take a break. You still have a whole week to prepare for Easter."

"But Sprite I-"

"Uh uh! No butts mister! You better sit your furry butt down and relax or so help me I will throw your furry butt in Santas sleigh!" I glared up at him, my violet eyes boring into his own emerald ones. Yeah, it was sort of an empty threat, seeing as I've never meet the guy and all, but I'd find a way to do it! He broke the stare down by laughing.

"Crikey! You sure are a fierce one ay mate?!" He wrapped his arms around my small form and pulled me into a tight hug. His chest shook with laughter. The best I could do was stare confusingly into his chest. For all the years I've known Bunny, I've never heard him laugh so happily. Sure there were a few times where he would chuckle but not full out laugh. Though it was unusual, it wasn't unwelcomed. I wiggled my arms out of his grip and returned the embrace. Smiling brightly up at Bunny, I laughed along with him. I knew he wouldn't take a long enough break to actually relax but for now, I was just glad he was happy.

* * *

**[1] Sprites kinda of like a fairy just without having her wings out all the time (only if a human were to see her or if she's weak would she show her wings). She's the sprite (or fairy) of spring. Thats why Manny named her that.**

**Yeah yeah yeah I know not the greatest but I really wanted to get going on this again. Next Drabble should have some of the actual movie story line in it so look forward to that!**

**Please Review! **

**I won't post another until I get at least 20 reviews!**

.

.

.  
Nah I'm just yanking your chain. I'll post no matter what! xD


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's note_**

Okay before you bros get excited I'm NOT quitting on this story/Drabble Series. I have moved to another account and have been thinking over some upcoming chapters for this story and a new Bunnymund/OC story! Sorry I've been on horrible writers block and it doesn't help that my iPad was malfunctioning while my laptop crashed. T.T Sucks right? So we had my iPad checked and I works fine and now my laptops fixed! YAY!

So my other account should be under the name TheBlackViper or Viper82897 (I just changed the name to the prior username so it'll most likely be that one- if not try the latter) I should be updating on this soon!


End file.
